Cancer is one of the leading causes of death in the developed world, with over one million people diagnosed with cancer and 500,000 deaths per year in the United States alone. Overall it is estimated that more than 1 in 3 people will develop some form of cancer during their lifetime. There are more than 200 different types of cancer, four of which—breast, lung, colorectal, and prostate—account for almost half of all new cases (Siegel et al., 2011, CA: A Cancer J. Clin. 61:212-236).
Signaling pathways normally connect extracellular signals to the nucleus leading to expression of genes that directly or indirectly control cell growth, differentiation, survival, and death. In a wide variety of cancers, signaling pathways are dysregulated and may be linked to tumor initiation and/or progression. Signaling pathways implicated in human oncogenesis include, but are not limited to, the Wnt pathway, the Ras-Raf-MEK-ERK or MAPK pathway, the PI3K-AKT pathway, the CDKN2A/CDK4 pathway, the Bc1-2/TP53 pathway, and the Notch pathway.
The Wnt signaling pathway has been identified as a potential target for cancer therapy. The Wnt signaling pathway is one of several critical regulators of embryonic pattern formation, post-embryonic tissue maintenance, and stem cell biology. More specifically, Wnt signaling plays an important role in the generation of cell polarity and cell fate specification including self-renewal by stem cell populations. Unregulated activation of the Wnt pathway is associated with numerous human cancers where it is believed the activation can alter the developmental fate of cells. The activation of the Wnt pathway may maintain tumor cells in an undifferentiated state and/or lead to uncontrolled proliferation. Thus carcinogenesis can proceed by overtaking homeostatic mechanisms which control normal development and tissue repair (reviewed in Reya & Clevers, 2005, Nature, 434:843-50; Beachy et al., 2004, Nature, 432:324-31).
The Wnt signaling pathway was first elucidated in the Drosophila developmental mutant wingless (wg) and from the murine proto-oncogene int-1, now Wnt1 (Nusse & Varmus, 1982, Cell, 31:99-109; Van Ooyen & Nusse, 1984, Cell, 39:233-40; Cabrera et al., 1987, Cell, 50:659-63; Rijsewijk et al., 1987, Cell, 50:649-57). Wnt genes encode secreted lipid-modified glycoproteins of which 19 have been identified in mammals. These secreted ligands activate a receptor complex consisting of a Frizzled (FZD) receptor family member and low-density lipoprotein (LDL) receptor-related protein 5 or 6 (LRP5/6). The FZD receptors are seven transmembrane domain proteins of the G-protein coupled receptor (GPCR) superfamily and contain a large extracellular N-terminal ligand binding domain with 10 conserved cysteines, known as a cysteine-rich domain (CRD) or Fri domain. There are ten human FZD receptors, FZD1, FZD2, FZD3, FZD4, FZD5, FZD6, FZD7, FZD8, FZD9, and FZD10. Different FZD CRDs have different binding affinities for specific Wnt proteins (Wu & Nusse, 2002, J. Biol. Chem., 277:41762-9), and FZD receptors have been grouped into those that activate the canonical β-catenin pathway and those that activate non-canonical pathways (Miller et al., 1999, Oncogene, 18:7860-72).
A role for Wnt signaling in cancer was first uncovered with the identification of Wnt1 (originally int1) as an oncogene in mammary tumors transformed by the nearby insertion of a murine virus (Nusse & Varmus, 1982, Cell, 31:99-109). Additional evidence for the role of Wnt signaling in breast cancer has since accumulated. For instance, transgenic over-expression of β-catenin in the mammary glands results in hyperplasias and adenocarcinomas (Imbert et al., 2001, J. Cell Biol., 153:555-68; Michaelson & Leder, 2001, Oncogene, 20:5093-9) whereas loss of Wnt signaling disrupts normal mammary gland development (Tepera et al., 2003, J. Cell Sci., 116:1137-49; Hatsell et al., 2003, J. Mammary Gland Biol. Neoplasia, 8:145-58). In human breast cancer, β-catenin accumulation implicates activated Wnt signaling in over 50% of carcinomas, and though specific mutations have not been identified, up-regulation of Frizzled receptor expression has been observed (Brennan & Brown, 2004, J. Mammary Gland Biol. Neoplasia, 9:119-31; Malovanovic et al., 2004, Int. J. Oncol., 25:1337-42).0
Activation of the Wnt pathway is also associated with colorectal cancer. Approximately 5-10% of all colorectal cancers are hereditary with one of the main forms being familial adenomatous polyposis (FAP), an autosomal dominant disease in which about 80% of affected individuals contain a germline mutation in the adenomatous polyposis coli (APC) gene. Mutations have also been identified in other Wnt pathway components including Axin and β-catenin. Individual adenomas are clonal outgrowths of epithelial cells containing a second inactivated allele, and the large number of FAP adenomas inevitably results in the development of adenocarcinomas through additional mutations in oncogenes and/or tumor suppressor genes. Furthermore, activation of the Wnt signaling pathway, including loss-of-function mutations in APC and stabilizing mutations in β-catenin, can induce hyperplastic development and tumor growth in mouse models (Oshima et al., 1997, Cancer Res., 57:1644-9; Harada et al., 1999, EMBO J., 18:5931-42).
Similar to breast cancer and colon cancer, melanoma often has constitutive activation of the Wnt pathway, as indicated by the nuclear accumulation of β-catenin. Activation of the Wnt/β-catenin pathway in some melanoma tumors and cell lines is due to modifications in pathway components, such as APC, ICAT, LEF1 and β-catenin (see e.g., Lame et al., 2006, Frontiers Biosci., 11:733-742). However, there are conflicting reports in the literature as to the exact role of Wnt/β-catenin signaling in melanoma. For example, one study found that elevated levels of nuclear β-catenin correlated with improved survival from melanoma, and that activated Wnt/β-catenin signaling was associated with decreased cell proliferation (Chien et al., 2009, PNAS, 106:1193-1198).
Chemotherapy is a well-established therapeutic approach for numerous cancers, but its efficacy can be limited by side effects and/or toxicity. In addition, targeted therapies such as the anti-ErbB2 receptor (HER2) antibody trastuzumab (HERCEPTIN), tyrosine kinase inhibitors imatinib (GLEEVEC), dasatinib (SPRYCEL), nilotibib (TASIGNA), sunitinib (SUTENT), sorafenib (NEXAVAR), the anti-VEGF antibody bevacizumab (AVASTIN), and anti-angiogenesis drugs sunitinib (SUTENT) and sorafenib (NEXAVAR), are known to cause, or are likely to cause, side effects and/or toxicity in subjects who take them. Thus, new methods to identify drug-induced side effects, monitor those side effects, and/or mitigate those side effects so that effective cancer therapy can continue are still needed.